Life in the Balance
by StrOnGmEdicIneRoCks
Summary: Everyone knows that Mickey saved Lu's life right? Well, what would happen if he wasn't there when Lu opened her apartment door and found Aniesha standing there with a gun... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Not Alone

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the Lifetime Network, Whoopi Goldberg, and Tammy Ader. I am only barrowing them for my story and I only own the plot.

Summary- What would happen if Mickey wasn't there when Lu opened the door and found Aneisha standing there with a gun?

This is a new "version" of "Risk" (season 3 finale) and "Hero Heart" (season 4 premiere).

Chapter 1- Not Alone

Lu took the elevator up to her apartment on the second floor. The hallways were dark except for a few light sconces on the walls. Lu was really tired and happy that it was Friday and she could relax with Mickey tomorrow. They were supposed to have dinner at her house tonight because Mark was at his Dads for the weekend but unfortunately Mickey was asked to stay at the firehouse at the last minute. Lu walked up to her apartment door 272 and fished for her keys in her handbag. She unlocked the door and stepped in locking the door behind her. All of a sudden Lu heard the rattle of her beaded curtains that lead to her room. In the darkness Lu turned around slowly and looked behind her left shoulder. Standing with a death glare in her eyes Aniesha slowly raised her right hand with a gun in it. Lu fully turned around by now and put her hands on her face for defense. Aniesha slowly locked her index around the trigger and in less than 3 seconds there was a single BANG and Lu's life would change in a heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2 What is Your Emergency?

Chapter 2- What is Your Emergency?

Aniesha ran out the door and out the apartment complex. Lu dropped to floor in pain and loosing consciousness for a few minutes. Lu opened her eyes ever so slightly and realized she had taken one to the stomach. Lu new she was in trouble and had to do something quickly. Still lying in pain on her back she moved on her back from the door hallway to the coffee table where the phone happened to lay. She picked up the phone and took a deep breath trying to stay in composure. Lu laid there and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"Um...I got shot."

"Ok, stay calm and keep breathing and I will send an ambulance," the operator replied trying to make sure Lu was calm.

"What is your name?"

"Dr. Lu...Del...gado," Lu said in pain.

"Lu, so you are a doctor huh." The operator said trying to distract Lu on what was really going on.

"I run...a fr...ee...cli..."

"Hello Lu, you still there?" the operator questioned not hearing the end of her sentence. Then she heard one loud gasp and it went silent.

The operator radioed over to the ambulance and said, "No response right now and having trouble breathing! I think she is going into shock!"

The ambulance hurried over to the scene. Lu opened her eyes a minute later. Seconds later she heard pounding at her door. She knew it was help but couldn't move at all. After another five minutes the paramedics finally got into the apartment. They found Lu semi- conscious and breathing heavily. They figured she was bleeding internally so they gave her some oxygen and transported her to Rittenhouse Hospital.


	3. Chapter: Oh my gosh!

Chapter 3- "Oh my gosh!"

The ambulance stopped at the Rittenhouse Hospital emergency bay. The paramedics came into the ER.

"30 year old female, shot in the abdomen, losing consciousness by the minute, trouble breathing, possible internal bleeding. Started an IV of normal saline!"

In the corner of the ER was Dr. Nick Biancavilla who was talking to a nurse about another patient. Suddenly another nurse ran up to him and said you have to come now! It sounded really important so he ran behind her. Slowly as he ran up to the patient and he looked down and...

"Oh my gosh...Lu. Page Dr. Campbell STAT, say it is an EMERGENCY!!!" Nick yelled

Dr. Campbell ran to the emergency room sensing something was not normal.

She ran over and yelled, "Biancavilla, what do we have?!"

Nick moved over very slowly to show her what happened and was about to explain.

"Lu, what...happened? Lu," Andy questioned shocked by what she saw.

Nick pulled her away and told her, "Lu was shot in the abdomen by one of her mentally unstable patients Aniesha."

"Huh, Aniesha. She mentioned her to me but I didn't think anything of it." Andy replied still stunned.

"We need a doctor over her, we are losing her!" a nurse yelled from behind.

Andy and Nick ran over to assist. Andy grabbed Lu's right wrist to check her pulse and it was really shallow.

"She can hardly breathe. We need a breathing tube STAT!"

All of a sudden Andy felt a tight squeeze in her hand.

She looked at Lu's face. Lu slowed opened her eyes and whispered, "I'm ...sc...ared."

Andy looked down at her new partner and into her eyes and saw that she was very frightened and she new what could happen because she was a doctor herself.

Andy replied with reassurance, "You will be fine," and squeezed Lu's hand very gently.

"Put the breathing tube in now, and get her up to the OR!" Nick ordered realizing that Andy was as much worried as Lu was.

As the nurses wheeled Lu to the OR Andy and Nick looked at each other in silence.

Then Nick said very slowly, "I guess we should notify Lana and have her call Mark and Mickey."

"You do know they aren't going to take it well right?"

"Yeh, I know. Who would?"


	4. Chapter 4: Good or Bad?

Chapter 4- Good or Bad?

"Ok," Lana whispered just getting the news on what happened to Lu.

Lana stared at the door knowing that any minute Lu's most prized possessions would run through the door. She kept thinking how Aniesha could do something like that to someone. Lu was Lana's best friend of all time and just as tears started to well up in her eyes Peter tapped on her shoulder and told her he just found out and that he was going upstairs to wait.

Lana didn't say anything and Peter said, "Hey, it's going to be OK," and gave Lana a hug and left.

Lana sat back down wiping the tears that had fallen and stared at the door.

"Lana, where is she," Mark and Mickey asked simultaneously charging through the clinic doors.

"Guys, clam down. She is in surgery and Dr. Campbell said that we could wait in the OR waiting room."

They all ran to the waiting room in lightening speed and met Peter and Nick there.

"A surgical nurse said that Dr. Campbell and Dr. Simpson just started operating," Peter said filling them in.

"What happened to my mom," Mark asked confused and distraught.

"Mark, Mickey, Lu got shot in the stomach by one of her mentally unstable patients in her apartment," Nick replied softly.

Mark propped his elbows on his knees and put his hand in his face ready to cry but then pulled himself together.

"Will she be OK," Mickey questioned worried about his girlfriend.

"I am very optimistic." Nick answered.

An hour passed and then two hours and still no word form anyone. Then Dr. Campbell came walking out the OR doors not ready to bring news to everyone. Everyone stood up worried about what she was going to say.

Andy took a deep breath and explained, "Lu is stable. The bullet tore through her spleen and punctured her kidney and liver pretty bad. Her spleen had to be removed but she can live without that and I am pretty sure she will recover from the others to. I should tell you that she is in a coma though."

Mark looked at Andy terrified.

"I know this is a lot to take in but Lu has a very good chance of a full recovery. Would you like to see her?" Dr. Campbell asked knowing the answer herself.

They all walked up to Lu's room. Mark walked up to his mom's side and grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. They all sat around the rest of the day waiting and waiting for Lu to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5: Just to Visit

Chapter 5- Just to Visit

Walking up the many stairs use to be an everyday thing she thought stepping into the clinic. She opened the door and found only a few people around.

"Wow, it's actually not busy for once," she muttered to herself.

She walked up to the reception desk and found no one there. After knocking on both offices and not getting an answer she decided to go to the ER where everyone must have been.

On the way Lana passed by swiftly. After a few seconds they both turned around.

"Lana?"

"Dr. Stowe?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lana asked surprised to see her.

"I thought I would stop by because my parents took the girls to New York." Dana replied while leaning in to give Lana a hug.

"Oh, how fun."

"So where are Lu and the rest of the gang?"

Lana then realized she was one who had to tell Dana about what happened.

"Uh, Dr. Stowe. I think we should talk."

"Lana? What's going on?" Dana questioned sensing something was out of the ordinary.

"OK...this is not going to be easy," Lana whispered.

"Come on Lana, enough with the suspense." Dana remarked getting impatient.

"Well, yesterday when Lu went home to her apartment on of her mentally unstable patients Aniesha was in her house with a gun and..."

"A gun?" Dana interrupted.

"Yeh, and um she shot Lu in the stomach and now she is in a coma."

"Dear God, will she be OK? Is it serious?"

"Dr. Campbell is very hopeful that Lu will come out of the coma and will make a full recovery." Lana answered.

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure, it's room 274 upstairs. I'll be up there in a minute; I have to check on something."

"Thanks Lana."

Dana took the elevator up to Lu's room still shocked by what Lana told her. She got to room 274 and saw Mark and another man in there also. Dana stopped outside before coming in and pulled herself together.

"Dana? Is that you?"

Dana turned around.

"Hey, Nick. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So did you her about Lu?" Nick asked amazed to see her.

"No, I came to check on the clinic because my parents took the girls to New York for the week. I saw Lana downstairs and she told me what happened."

"Oh, you going in now?"

"Yeh."

Dana walked in followed by Nick. She walked in so quietly no one heard her. She touched Lu's hand and tears starred to well up in her eyes.

"Dr. Stowe? What are you doing here?" Mark asked.

"I wanted to see how your Mom was doing."

"I guess she is OK but still in a coma."

"Hi, I am Mickey. Lu's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you. I am Lu's old partner." Dana said shaking his hand seeing the terror in his eyes.

A few minutes later Dr. Campbell walks in and takes Dana out in the hallway and catches her up on Lu's condition.


	6. Chapter 6: Going Down!

Chapter 6- Going Down!

Two days had passed and nothing changed. Lu was still in a coma and Mark and Mickey refused to leave her side.

"How she doing guys?" Lana asked.

"The same, I guess," Mickey replied.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Andy looked down at her pager on her way to her office. I hope it is not the ER she said to herself. ROOM 274 STAT the pager read. Andy ran up the stairs and to Lu's room.

Dana was already assisting the nurse, "Pulse is weak and BP is high!"

"I think it is infection. OK nurse, start her on some antibiotics and tell me how she is doing in half and hour."

"OK Dr. Campbell."

"That was close one." Dana sighed.

"Is she OK, what happened?" Mark said running from the hallway not knowing what was going on when Dana asked him to go in the hallway with Mickey.

"Your mom is OK Mark, but she does have an infection. It will take a few days to fight it." Dr. Campbell said trying to reassure Mark.

Mark walked in his Mom's room and grabbed her hand for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Eyes

Chapter 7- Opening Eyes

Lu had been in a coma for about 4 days now and she fought the infection but she was still very far from out of the woods. Dana came in and found Mark awake and Mickey sleeping in the chair.

"Hey Mark." Dana whispered trying not to wake Mickey.

"Don't you have to go back home Dr. Stowe?"

"Not until I know your Mom will be OK."

Mickey slowly woke up and touched Lu's hand.

"Good morning Dr. Stowe."

"Nice to see you Mickey."

They both looked at Lu hoping that she would wake up. Dr. Campbell had taken Lu of the ventilator already but nothing happened.

"Would you guys like to go to the cafeteria and I will watch her for you?" Dana offered.

"Well...um sure." Mickey replied a bit hesitant to leave his girlfriend.

"OK, I'll tell you if anything happens."

"We will come back in half and hour."

Mark and Mickey walked slowly to the cafeteria while Dana stayed with Lu. Dana took Lu's hand and stroked it back and forth.

"Come on Lu, you can fight this. Mark and Mickey and everyone needs you." Dana whispered.

Dana propped her elbows on the bed and buried her face in her arms still touching Lu's hand. Then a minute later Dana heard something.

"D...Dana?"

Dana slowly raised her head hearing her name.

"Lu?"

Dana looked at her and Lu slowly opened her eyes.

"Lu, you're awake."

"What... happened?"

"We'll get to that later OK?" Dana said happy that Lu woke up.

"What...are...you...doing..he..re?" Lu asked very confused.

"My parents took the girls to New York so I thought I would check out the clinic. Do you mind?"

"Of course...not?" Lu replied closing her eyes.

"Lu, I will be right back. You just get some rest."

Dana ran out to the hallway and told a nurse to page Dr. Campbell to Dr. Delgado's room. As Dana looked down the hall she saw Mickey and Mark coming back from the cafeteria.

"Guys, she woke up!"

"What?"

Mark ran to his Mom's room with Mickey and Dana right behind him. He stopped at the door. He silently walked up to the bed and sat down.

Mark touched his Mom's hand and whispered, "Mom?"

"M...Mark?"

"Yeh Mom, it's me. I'm so happy you are OK." Mark said about to cry.

"I'm...OK...Mark."

"Hey Lu?"

"Mick...ey?"

"Yep, I love you." Mickey said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I ...love...you...too."

"How are you doing? May we join?" Dr. Campbell asked.

"Sure," Lu said barely whispering.

"Guys...I...still don't...know what...happened."

"Right." Dana replied.

"Everyone starred at each other in silence.

"Guys? What...is going...why am ...I here?"

"Lu you remember Aniesha right?" Lana asked.

"Yeh."

"Well, we heard that she broke into your apartment and she um...shot you in the stomach. I'm sorry Lu."

"She what? I don't...re...member."

"That's OK Lu, you don't need to. All that matters is that you get better. We should let you rest." Dr. Campbell replied letting everyone know that it was time to let Lu get some rest.

"Andy...can't...they stay...please?" Lu begged not wanting to be alone.

Andy looked at her and everyone else, "Fine but don't talk too much."


	8. Chapter 8: Discharged

Chapter 8- Discharged

Two days later Lu was ready to be discharged by Andy. She was very excited to get out of the hospital and back at work where she belonged. Dana had left for home early that morning and said bye. She told Lu to call her when she got home. Mickey pushed Lu in the wheelchair as Mark walked beside them. As they waited to enter the elevator they ran into Dr. Jackson.

"Dr. Delgado...Lu, nice seeing you going home."

"Thanks Dr. Jackson. Where are you off to?"

"I have to make a stop and then I am off to a budget meeting, but what I am really waiting for is for SOMEONE to charge through my office without knocking and yell at me for something." Dr. Jackson replied sarcastically.

"Very funny."

The elevator doors opened and Lu went in with Mickey and Mark after saying bye to Dr. Jackson.

"I need to stop by the ER and clinic OK?" Lu said.

"Sure." Mickey answered.

Lu went to the ER and saw Nick filling out some charts.

"Hey Nick."

Nick turned around, "Hi Lu, Andy let you go home now?"

"Yeh, finally. I just wanted to say thanks."

Lu slowly stood up and gave Nick a hug.

"No problem, it's my job no matter who it is."

"Well thanks and I'll see you later. I'm going by the clinic on the way out."

"OK, bye."

Mickey pushed Lu to the clinic where she saw Andy coming out of her office.

"Hi Delgado. Ready to leave huh."

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand another day in that room if I had to."

"I am glad you are ok." Andy said reaching to give Lu a hug.

"Thanks Andy for everything."

"No problem. Nothing I won't do for a friend right?"

"Right."

"Before I forget, make an appointment with Lana for a follow-up next week. I have to go to the budget meeting now. I will see you later."

"Bye."

"Lu you stay here and Mark and I will get the car OK?" Mickey said.

"OK"

"Hey kid. You going home already?"

"Lana, I don't think I could stay here another day if I wanted to."

"Good point," Lana smiled.

"OK, your appointment with Dr. Campbell is on Wednesday next week at 2:00."

"Thanks Lana."

"No problem kid, it is not that hard to make an appointment."

"No, I meant for beginning my best friend, for giving me advice and all that stuff."

"Don't mention it, Lu. Now come on give Lana a hug."

They gave each other a hug and then Mickey pushed her out to the car.

"Bye, see you next week." Lu said going out the clinic doors.


	9. Chapter 9: I Remember

Chapter 9- "I..Remember."

"Finally home." Mark sighed.

"Home sweet home," Lu replied.

Mickey unlocked the door and helped Lu inside. Lu took a few steps into the hallway with Mickey holding her up. Lu looked across the room and saw her bedroom.

"STOP!"

Mickey was a bit startled and looked at Lu.

"What is it Mom?"

Lu was very silent still staring at her red beaded curtains that lead to her bedroom. Lu pointed at the couch and Mickey and Mark helped her over without a word. She sat down and stayed quiet for another few minutes.

"I..."

"What Lu, what do want to say?"

"I...remember."

"Lu, you remember what happened?" Mickey asked softly

"Yes. I walked up to the door and unlocked it. I came in and turned around to lock the door. I heard my curtain rattle. I looked behind me and I saw her. I saw Aniesha. I saw the gun and put my arms on my face. I heard a BANG and then...I...I went to the floor. It hurt. I moved on my back to the phone and call 9-1-1. The operator said I should stay calm. Then I heard a knock on the door. The paramedics came in and...and..."

"What Mom?" Mark whispered.

"I saw Andy and a lot of people and noise. She said that I ...I would be fine after I said I was scared. I then woke up and saw Dana and everyone else." Lu explained as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's OK Lu, it's all over and it won't happen again." Mickey replied comforting Lu.

"You are safe Mom."

"Thanks."

They all gave each other a hug and stayed on the couch together for a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories and a Thank You to ...

Chapter 10- Memories and a Thank You to go With

Next Week: Wednesday at 1:52pm

Lu walked in the clinic at 1:52pm.

"Hey Lana."

"Hey Lu, is it Wednesday already."

"Yeh."

Lu walked to Lana and pulled a seat next to Lana while she waited.

"Where are Andy and Peter?"

"I think Dr. Campbell got paged to the ER and Peter is on the roof planting."

"It feels weird not going to work and seeing everyone. I kind of miss it." Lu said talking to Lana.

"Well kid, I think you should get use to it because I don't know if Dr. Campbell here will let come back anytime soon."

"You do know what that means, right?" Lu replied sarcastically.

"Lana doesn't want to know what it means," said Lana laughing.

"It means war."

"What means war Delgado?" Andy asked coming up behind her.

"Oh nothing."

"You ready?"

"Sure."

They both walked to Andy's office. Lu got on the exam table and pulled her shirt up. Andy slowly pulled the dressing away.

"Looks good Delgado. The scare should go away with time. You OK at home?"

"Yeh, I guess. Mickey moved in yesterday."

"That's great. Congratulations. Your stomach might be sore for a couple of days but that is about it."

"Thanks, Andy. Um... can I tell you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Andy said sensing it was serious.

"Well...when I went home the day you discharged me something happened."

"Delgado? Are you ok?"

Lu took a seat on a chair and faced Andy in the other chair.

"I stepped in the hallway of my apartment and I...I remember."

"Remembered what?"

"I remembered what happened. I remember seeing her. I remember calling 9-1-1. But most of all I remember opening my eyes and telling you I was scared and you saying I would be fine." Lu explained starting to cry. "I was scared, and you were the one who looked me in the eye and said I was going to be alright. The only one."

Andy looked at Lu as a tear spilled down her face. They both stood up and gave each other a big hug.

"Thanks for believing I would be OK Andy."

"Isn't that what friends, co-workers or what ever we are suppose to do?"

"Yeh, I guess so."

They both let go of each other and wiped their tears.

"So when can I come back to work?" Lu asked laughing

"Hmm...Let me think. Does three weeks sound reasonable to you?" Andy answered laughing at the question.

"Are you serious? No way! How about next week."

"You need to recover Delgado. That is kind of soon."

"Oh come on Andy, what do you think I have been doing for the past week? Please, please, please, with sugar on top!!!" Lu begged.

"OK, OK. You can come back next Monday but no going to the ER."

"What?"

"The ER is too fast pace for you right now Delgado." Andy argued.

"Fine!"

"Ok then, I'll see next Monday, 8:00 sharp."

"That's right, Colonel!" Lu remarked laughing as she slowly open Andy's door.

"Not funny!"

"Oh yeh, Colonel, that was war!" Lu said.

"Delgado!"

"Got to go home and rest for next Monday, bye."

"Bye ya kid!" Lana said.

And Lu left the RWHC and life was as normal as could be.

THE END

Hey! I hope you liked the story. I really didn't want that all to happen to Lu because she is one of my favorite characters but I always wondered what would happen if Mickey wasn't there. I guess I waited long enough and decided to write my own version. Enjoy!

Please, Please, Please, REVIEW!!!


End file.
